How the Sky and the Night Became One
by SkyLion27
Summary: You ever wonder how Tsuyuuki's life was when she was alive? Well let's take a trip back in the past on how Primo met Tsuyuuki and how their life changes forever. Will her past be bright or will the darkness swallow her whole? Will Primo and his Guardian save her from her darkness or will she suffer?
1. Chapter 1: Entwined

I hope you guys like this new story! Don't worry, I'm still writing my other stories too. Please review on how it is and stuff! Thanks guys for your support! Signed- SkyLion27

* * *

**How the Sky and the Night Became One**

**Prologue**

My body felt so cold and heavy, I tried to move but my body wouldn't listen to me. I tried to open my eyes but my eyes were closed shut. I tried to scream, yell or something but nothing happened, I began to panic and started getting scared on what was going on.

"I don't want to be like this," as I cried but no sound came out "Please someone help me. Please, anyone!"

Suddenly a big flash of light appeared and everything turned white. After the light, I was able to open my eyes. Once I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a bed in a room filled with pictures of people of I didn't know and the room I was in, it wasn't my room. I looked around the room, it was a nice room and it was filled with so much light and love.

"Oh," said a person as she smiled "I see that you are awake now. How are you feeling?"

Once I turned to see who that was, I saw that it was a woman. She had a big mushroom hat with a tattoo on her right check and she was wearing a white dress. I was stunned on how beautiful she was and how bright her smile was. Once she saw that I was looking at her, she smiled and began to giggle at me. I began to blush as I was embarrassed that she was laughing at me but her laughter sounded so beautiful. It was like the sound of birds singing in the air, it was a soft and gentle laughter.

"I'm fine now, thank you," as I smiled "But where am I and who are you?"

The person's face began to darken as I asked her my questions. It was filled with so much sadness, regret and pain. I was so confused on what was going on, why I was here and who she was but I had to know. I had to know, no matter what happens. I had to get back to them, my Famgilia, my friends and my Sky.

"Please I need to know the answer," as I was serious about wanting to know what the hell was going on "Please I beg of you, I need to know what's going on. I need to return back to my famgilia, no matter what."

The person sighed and she sat beside me on the bed. Her eyes were filled with so much grief and sadness but she grabbed my hand and warmly smiled at me.

"I'm Sepira and this is my room," said Sepria with a smile but her eyes were still the same "But I'm sorry to say that you can't go back to your Famgilia."

I was shocked on what she said, I was so confused on why but mostly angry that I can't leave here.

"Why," as I made a fist trying to keep my anger inside "Why can't I leave?! Why do I have to stay here, tell me why I can't leave! Give me the answer and the right answer!"

Then something cold dripped down my face, I didn't realize that I was crying until then. Sepira smiled at me warmly, she wasn't angry at me for yelling at her and demanding her to tell me why. Then she embraced me in her arms, I could feel the warmth of her body and the love that she was giving. I tried to get out from her arms, I didn't want to feel this and I didn't want to remember how I got here. As I tried to get out, slowly my memories of how I got here were coming back and I started to cried harder as I saw bits and pieces of my memories.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Sepira as she pat my head to comfort me "I'm so sorry, Tsuyuuki.

**Chapter 1: Entwined**

(Tsuyuuki's POV)

It was nice day, the towns' people talking, laughing and having fun but for me it was a day where I was going to get paid. I was the towns' renowned thief/Pickpocket, I was called Lucifer and today was going to be a good pay day. I began walking round the town, pickpocketing every person I saw and they didn't know what hit them. I made about $600 worth of buying food for the kids back at home, I saw that I stole a ring and I saw that it was a Mafia Famgilia ring.

"Hm," as I smirked at the prize of the day "What a catch. Oh, how I would love to see the look on their faces when they realize that this is gone. Well, this is enough for today, time to head back and check on the kids."

"Where do you think you're going, you street rats!"

I turned to see two boys, one with pinkish to red hair and red eyes, the other boy with blond hair and blue eyes. I didn't care for the Pink Octopus-head but Blondie, he caught my attention and I was surprised. He looked just like me but the hair and the eyes. I was shocked on how we looked alike but then I realized that they were in trouble.

"He looks just like me," as I sighed and scratched the back of my head "But now, I should help those two out before something bad happens."

(Giotto's POV)

It was a beautiful day, the birds were singing, the town was filled with so much laughter and it was lively as ever. I couldn't help but smile as we walked around downtown and see the area.

"Giotto," said the person walking next to me "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh," as I smiled but continued walking "Nothing much, G. Let's continue our walk around the town."

We stopped at a food stand and bought some food. When we were about to leave but the owner grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, you street rats!" yelled the owner.

"What do you mean?" as I was confused on what he was talking about.

"You didn't pay me for those food you have with you." said the owner as he let go of me.

"What are you talking about," cursed G "We paid you for the food already, you fuck'n Pig!"

Then began the argument between them, I tried to stop them but they didn't listen to me.

"Oh," as I was worried about what was going to happen "What I'm I going to do?! I have to stop this but how?!"

I was about to go and stop them from fighting.

"Excuse me," said a person "What seem to be the problem here?"

We all turn to see who that was, the owner didn't seem to care who it was but to both of us was a different story. G was shocked on what he was seeing and as for me, I was surprised seeing that person. He looked just like me but he had Silver to Grayish hair and his eyes like the color of the Yellow Moon. He was wearing a hat but you could tell that he had the same hair style as me.

(Author's POV)

"So what seem to be the problem," said Tsuyuuki as she walked up to them "If it's something small, take it somewhere else. You guys are so annoying."

"Stay out of this," yelled G as he had a pissed of mark on his head "This has nothing to do with you!"

But Tsuyuuki ignored G, made her way to the owner and looked at the food that he was selling.

"I'll buy these and the one they have as well," said Tsuyuuki as she tossed the owner the ring she stole from early and smiled "That should be enough to pay for them both, right?"

The owner smiled, he gave the food to Tsuyuuki and to Giotto and left. Tsuyuuki sighed and began to walk away from the two boys, until Giotto grabbed on to her shoulder.

"Wait," said Giotto "Why did you help us? You don't know know us. So, why?"

"I only helped myself," said Tsuyuuki as she whips Giotto's hand off her shoulder "I only wanted to buy food but then you guys were there and causing trouble. It was so annoying that I decided to buy my food and your food to shut that damn owner and your Pink Octopus-Head friend there from yelling."

Before G could yell at Tsuyuuki, Giotto walked up to Tsuyuuki and grabbed her hand which surprised her.

"Thank you so much for your help," smiled Giotto as he shook her hand "Oh sorry, we didn't tell our name. This is my friend, G and I'm Taru Giotto but you can call me Giotto."

"It's nice to meet you," smirked Tsuyuuki as she began to walk away from them "But I can't tell you my name but you can call me, Naru. See you around, G…Giotto, ciao."

(Giotto's POV)

As Naru walked away, I was more curious about who Naru was and what his real name was. I couldn't help but smile at the fact of what just happened.

"Tch," cursed G as he walked next to Giotto "Who does he think he is to talk to us that way?!"

"It's alright, G." as I began walking back home while smiling brightly.

"I hope to see you again, Naru." as I whispered while looking up to the sky.

(Tsuyuuki's POV)

As I walked away from them, I sighed and made my way back home. I put my left hand on right shoulder, I could still feel the warmth where Giotto put his hand and I could feel the love that he had. I closed my eyes to feel the warmth that radiated from where he placed his hand and my hand that he shock with. I felt so calm, warm and safe.

"_You Monster!_"

"_You should have died instead of her!_"

"_She has Silver hair and her gold eyes. They look like the eyes of the devil himself._"

I snapped out of my thought and remembered my purpose. I'm the devil itself and I don't deserve such warmth or love from him or anyone. I have to stay in the dark and carry on this burden myself, no matter how painful it is. This is my life, my destiny and my world.

"Taru Giotto," as I smirked as I remembered how we met "To think not only do look like me but to have your last name almost the same as me. I pray that God would let me met you again, Taru."

I began to walk into the shadows of the city, where the light never reaches and where darkness rules.


	2. Chapter 2: Reencounter

Hey everyone! Sorry it took a while to post this chapter! I hope you guys like it! Oh and there are character list on my profile if interested. Feel free to review and tell me how it is. Thank you! –SkyLion27

* * *

**How the Sky and the Night Became One**

**Previously**

"_You Monster!_"

"_You should have died instead of her!_"

"_She has Silver hair and her gold eyes. They look like the eyes of the devil himself._"

I snapped out of my thought and remembered my purpose. I'm the devil itself and I don't deserve such warmth or love from him or anyone. I have to stay in the dark and carry on this burden myself, no matter how painful it is. This is my life, my destiny and my world.

"Taru Giotto," as I smirked as I remembered how we met "To think not only do look like me but to have your last name almost the same as me. I pray that God would let me met you again, Taru."

I began to walk into the shadows of the city, where the light never reaches and where darkness rules.

**Chapter 2: Reencounter**

(Tsuyuuki's POV)

(6 Years Later)

It's been 6 years since I met the boy who looked like me. It didn't bother me that much but the warmth when he held my hand and my shoulder still remained and I didn't know why I could still feel then. It's been quiet in this town for a while now but that doesn't mean that the Mafia or the heartless people were gone from this wretched world. Those people were still afraid of me, the infamous thief Lucifer but I can't blame them because when they receive my call. I would leave nothing for them to use and leave no trace for them to find me.

"Last nice was so tiring," as I yawn while taking my usual stroll but I smiled as I looked at I stole "Well at least they won't have to worry about losing their house now."

As I was making my way to them but then I saw thugs were surrounding him. They were arguing about something and Franco shock his head and was about to leave. When one of the thugs hit him and then all of them began to beat him up. I was in raged of what they were doing to him. I rushed over there and punched one of the thugs in the face, sending him flying.

"Get lost you piece of shit," as I cracked my knuckles and glaring at them fiercely "If you so come back here again. I'll personally take care of you all."

But they didn't listen to me and started charging at me. Personally I'm against fighting but if my friends or family are hurt, then I'll do whatever it takes to protect them. Then tried to hit but they were all too slow, so I finished the fight pretty fast. They got scared and ran away from me. I sighed and turned to Franco to if he was alright.

"Franco," as I kneeled next to him "Are you alight? Hey, can you hear me?!"

"N-Naru," said Franco as he was breathing heavily "Is that you? T-thank you for helping me…"

"Shh," as I whispered while wiping his blood of his face "It's no problem. Your one of my dear friends take I cherish, so of course I help you with anything. Try not to talk so much, you need to rest now."

He smiled and slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. I looked back at his wound, it wasn't good and he was bleeding.

"Damn," as I cursed under my breath as I tried to stop the bleeding "Please stop. You have to live for your family, Franco."

I could hear his kids crying about what happened and their dad but I still continued working on Franco. Then I saw someone's hands on Franco trying to help me. I looked up and saw a boy around my age with beautiful crimson hair and his eye were the color of a blazing ruby, they were so beautiful.

"Don't worry," said the boy as he smiled at me "I'm only here to help. Franco is also a friend of mine and to my other friends. I'm Simon Cozarto but you can call me Cozarto."

"You don't really need to know my name," as I smirked at him but continued my work "But everyone calls me, Naru. It's nice to meet you, Cozarto. Can you watch the kids for me, my hands are kind of tied up now."

"Yeah it's no problem and it's nice to meet you to, Naru," said Cozarto then made his way to the kids.

"How's Franco doing?" yelled someone but I didn't bother seeing who it was. I had to help Franco, no matter what.

"… It's no good…," said Cozarto as he was with the kids trying to calm them "The doctor never came after all."

After hearing that, I was enraged at how this world was but I continued my work never taking my eyes off of Franco.

"Why did this happen to Franco?!" yelled the same person.

"He didn't discount the merchandise by 90%." said a different person.

"This town is a paradise to those radicals…they extort money and take advantage of the townspeople," said the boy from the beginning "If you don't listen to what they say, they won't hesitate to beat you. The police won't even do anything about them."

I looked up a bit to see that the kids were still crying but Cozarto wrapped his arms around them both to comfort them.

"I love this town…," said the same boy "We may live in poverty… but it's the energetic smiles that beam from everyone's face like the sun that I love."

I was so moved on what he said as I felt my eyes water a bit.

"They want us to just sit quietly watching our town get taken away from us…," yelled the same boy as I heard a loud thud.

I guessed that he punched a wall or hit it.

"I refuse!" yelled the boy.

"We could be vigilantes…," said Cozarto "Giotto."

My heart jumped as Cozarto said the name Giotto but it can't be the same person, I'm thinking about.

"Vigilantes…?!" yelled the boy.

"If no one else will help us…" said Cozarto "Then we've got to defend the town ourselves."

"However, to govern that kind of group will require great leadership," said the boy "And nor rain nor storm nor sun will be able to keep us away…just like the skies."

I smirked at what he said. He was indeed a sky, not the rain nor storm nor the sun but the almighty sky itself.

"There's no one else but you…," said Cozarto "Giotto."

"Well said, Cozarto," as I complimented them "He is truly like the almighty sky, to engulf all and to keep harmony and balance."

There was a moment of silence after hearing that. I looked at Franco and saw that he was alright and that the bleeding stopped. I got up and looked at the Cozarto and the kids.

"Franco, is alright now," as I smiled at them "He just needs rest and he should be fine but I'll come back to check on him and his wound."

The kids smiled and ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"T-thank you so much," said the girl "Thank you for saving daddy."

"Yeah," said the boy "Thank you so much, Naru."

I smiled and patted their small head.

"Hey," as I smiled at them and hugged them tightly "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you guys. You guys always helped me out and so do whatever to protect that smile on your faces. You guys are my famiglia, remember."

They smiled and nodded.

"Good," as I turned to walk away "Well I have to do my job now. So I'll see you guys later ok. Oh and here's some money for you guys to fix the place up and to buy stuff."

I gave them the money and began walking away.

"See you guys later," as I waved my hand without looking back "It was nice to meet you, Cozarto. If fate allows, I hope to see you again."

I was about to walk away when something warm grabbed my hand. I know this warmth it was so familiar. I never forgot it in all these years.

"Naru," asked the person as he held my hand tightly "Is that you?"

That soft but warm voice, I automatically knew who it was. I turned to my surprise and my eyes widened as I saw who it was. He never changed one bit. He still looked like me and his sky blue eyes were as I remembered them.

"It's great to see you too," as I smirked "Taru or should I call you by your name, Giotto."

(Giotto's POV)

"There's no one else but you…," said Cozarto "Giotto."

I was about to say something to Cozarto.

"Well said, Cozarto." said someone.

I turned and saw that it was the person who was helping Franco with his wound.

"He is truly like the almighty sky, to engulf all and to keep harmony and balance." said person.

I felt deeply moved at what that person said about me. Then I saw that he looked familiar and the aura that he was giving off.

"_He reminds me of Naru,_" as I thought to myself "_I wonder how he's doing?_"

Then the person got up and turned to Cozarto and the kids. I saw that the person had golden eyes like Naru did.

"Franco, is alright now," said the person as he smiled "He just needs rest and he should be fine but I'll come back to check on him and his wound."

The kids smiled and ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"T-thank you so much," said the girl "Thank you for saving daddy."

"Yeah," said the boy "Thank you so much, Naru."

I was shocked on what the boy called the person. Was it really Naru? The person smiled and patted their small head.

"Hey," said the person as he smiled and hugged them tightly "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you guys. You guys always helped me out and so do whatever to protect that smile on your faces. You guys are my famiglia, remember."

They smiled and nodded.

"Good," said the person as he let go of them "Well I have to do my job now. So I'll see you guys later ok. Oh and here's some money for you guys to fix the place up and to buy stuff."

Then I saw that he was giving them the money and it was in a really big bag. Then he began walking away.

"See you guys later," said the person as waves his hand without looking back "It was nice to meet you, Cozarto. If fate allows, I hope to see you again."

I had to know if it really was Naru or not. Before he could get away, I grabbed his hand and I realized that it felt familiar to me. These cold hand, these sad and hurt feeling at was coming from this person was the as Naru's.

"Naru," as I held his hand tightly "Is that you?"

The person turned to me with a shocked look on his face and his eyes widened but for me. I was shocked as well but I know it was as soon as I saw those eyes. Those mysterious golden eyes filled with so much sadness inside them and the silver locks of hair coming out of his hat.

"It's great to see you too," said the person as he smirked "Taru or should I call you by your name, Giotto."

I was over joyed that I finally found my friend from 6 years ago.

"It's great to see you too," as I pulled him into a hug "Naru."

(Author's POV)

As Giotto pulled Tsuyuuki into a hug. She was turning red but being Giotto, he didn't know that Tsuyuuki was a girl.

"Ahm," said Tsuyuuki "Can you let go of me now, Taru?"

"Oh," said Giotto as he released Tsuyuuki "Sorry about that. It's been so long since I last saw you, Naru. How you been? G, come here! It's Naru!"

The boy with pinkish to red hair and a tattoo on his face came towards them with a scowl. Tsuyuuki smirked at the boy on how he still looked the same but taller.

"Long time on see, G," said Tsuyuuki "Hey nice tattoo you got there. So how yea been? Does Taru drive you up the wall as usual?"

G's eyes widened at what Tsuyuuki said but smirks.

"You have no idea," said G as he got her joke "I've been good and I can say the same for you."

Tsuyuuki's eyes widened at what G said and she began to laugh.

"Well said G," said Tsuyuuki with a smiled "I know that Taru is in good hands if he's with you. As his Right-hand Man, you are."

Then Cozarto came up to them with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did I miss something," asked Cozarto as he was so confused "I didn't know that you guys knew each other?"

"We met each other 6 years ago," said Giotto as he smiled "He helped us out when we were in trouble but since then we haven't see each other."

Tsuyuuki began to laugh out loud as she heard Giotto call her a boy but the boys were confused on why she was laughing.

"I can see that your still not very bright as usual, Taru," said Tsuyuuki as she began to walk away "Why don't we talk somewhere else?"

They said bye to the kids and walked to the park.

"Well that was fun," said Tsuyuuki with a smirk as she sat down on the grass "If you guys want, how about we reintroduce ourselves to start over this new friendship."

Giotto and Cozarto smiled and nodded their heads in agreement and G just smirked and nodded his head.

"I'm Shimon Cozarto," said Cozarto "And I'm 14 years old."

"Tch," snickered G "I'm G and I'm 15 years.

"My turn," smiled Giotto "I'm Taru Giotto and I'm 14 years old.

"Hm," smirked Tsuyuuki "My true name forgotten but you can call me, Naru. I'm 14 years old and for your information. I'm not a boy but a girl."

The boys blinked for a while until they realized what Tsuyuuki said.

"What you're a girl?" asked G as he was shocked.

"B-but you're wearing male clothing!" said Cozarto.

"Well yeah," said Tsuyuuki as she scratch the back of her head "It's easier to do my job if I wear boy clothing."

Tsuyuuki turned to Giotto and saw that his face was red.

"Taru," asked Tsuyuuki as she wondered what was wrong "What's wrong? Do you have a fever or something?"

Then Giotto snapped out of this trance.

"N-no! I'm fine," said Giotto "Just shocked that you were a girl and about earlier. I'm sorry about hugging you earlier."

Tsuyuuki started bursting out laughing which shocked the boys.

"S-sorry about that, it was just so funny what Taru said," giggled Tsuyuuki "But not in a bad way. I just find you very interesting that's all and Taru don't worry about the hug. I'm cool."

Giotto began to blush on what Tsuyuuki thought about him but later smiled at her. After that, they began talking and catching up on what happen and getting to know each other.

"Oh," asked G "Have you guys ever heard of the Thief, Lucifer and the Savior, Michael? Apparently, he's the towns' big news and rumor or something."

"No," said Cozarto "I never heard of them. Who are they?"

"That's the problem," sighed G "No one knows who they are but people are saying that they're angels or something. The Thief, Lucifer steals from the rich and from Mafia Famiglie(Families) but the Savior, Michael gives money to the poor and food or anything that they need."

"Wow," said Giotto as he was amazed "They sound so cool. Don't you think so, Naru?"

"No, Giotto that's bad," said G "They have a bounty on both Lucifer and Michael and their bounty went up to $60,000. They call them the Twisted Fate but the people they helped calls them the Arcangels."

Tsuyuuki began to laugh aloud and holding her side but the boys was confused on why she was laughing so hard.

"Sorry, sorry but after hearing that was so funny," smiled Tsuyuuki as she stopped laughing.

"Why is it so funny, Naru," said Cozarto as he was worried "I'm kind of worried for them. A lot of people would be after their heads, the only good thing is that no one knows what they look like."

"And that's why it's so funny," smirked Tsuyuuki with her eyes glaring so coldly "Making the bounty go up and calling me names but the Twisted Fate has a nice ring to it."

The boys began panicking after hearing what Tsuyuuki said.

(Tsuyuuki's POV)

Seeing them panic was so much fun. It made me smile so much.

"Wait your telling us that you're Lucifer and Michael," asked G "You're them?!"

"Guilty as charged," as I got up and bowed my head to them "I am the one and only the Thief, Lucifer and the Savior, Michael or how people say the Twisted Fate. At your service."

Before they could say anything, I looked up at the sky and saw that it was night time and time for to work.

"Sorry guys but I have to go do my job now," as I began to walk away from them "If fate allows it, may we met again."

I walked away to an alley way and stopped. I smirked and jumped on the roof and began heading where my target was. I stopped and saw the house where those bastards who injured Franco and destroyed their home, lived. They were going to pay and pay with blood that is. I could feel my body itching for blood and it was going to be theirs.

"Time to hunt down some bastards and to make them pay." as I smiled so evilly and I was surrounded by the Snow Flame.

I knew that the Snow Flame had the same power as the Mist Flame, so I created a vial over me to hide me from others. I entered the house without any trouble and I finally found the main bastard. I coated the house with my Snow Flame, so no one could hear them or escape from hell.

"Good evening," as I removed my Snow Flame vial "How are you tonight sir? Did you have fun today?"

"W-who are you," said the man as he was shocked on how got inside without anyone knowing "And what do you want?!"

The man looked like he was in his mid-thirty, he had brown hair and was wearing such an expensive suite if I do say so myself but ether way he was dead to me.

"Why to have fun of course," as I smiled so evilly and my stare so cold "You do know who I am, don't you?"

"Of course I know who you are," smiled the boss as his bodyguard entered the room, surrounding me and pointing their guns at me "You the one and only, Twisted Fate if I am correct?"

I laughed so loud and evilly, that everyone thought of me as a demon or something. Once I stopped laughing, I put my hand to cover my eyes and smiled.

"So you know who I am," as my smile grew at the thought of them screaming and their life slipping way through my fingers "That makes my job easier. Now let's begin this hunt."

I removed my hand from my eyes and opened them. Everyone began to panic at the sight of my eyes. Hearing them gasp made my body tingle with joy and excitement.

"Y-your eyes," said the boss he was shocked seeing my eyes "T-their red. Last time they were yellow."

"Surprise," as I twirled with joy "Aren't they beautiful shade of red. Just like how your body is going to be as your blood spills out."

Then they began shooting but it never hit me because for me I was using my Snow Flame to protect myself. So the bullet went through me and hit the people on the other side and killing them. Hearing them scream was so much joy and the puddle of blood spilling from the corpses. I was smiling so brightly as I began jumping in their blood.

"Wow," as if I was a child and as blood splashed on to me as I was jumping in the puddle of blood like it was water "That was so much found. Hey do you want to play hide in go seek?"

As I walked to the boss but he fell to the ground trembling and I smiled like an innocent child but with blood splashed onto her.

"I'll be it and you hide ok," as I closed my eyes and used my Snow Flame to hide myself from the boss "I'll count to 20 and if I don't find you by midnight. You win a special prize. Ok! 1…2…3…4…5…"

As soon as I started counting, the boss screamed out the room and tried to escaped but couldn't. I was so much fun playing Hide in go Seek with your prey. I looked at the clock it was going to be midnight in 15min. I know I wasn't playing fair but if you hurt my Famiglia, you will pay dearly for the pain you cost them.

"18…19…20…," as I walked out of the room with my vial on "Here I come~"

I wondered round the house and I saw him but instead of killing now. I decided to play a bit more with him. I began using my Snow Flame to create illusions to make him scream. He began screaming and running around the house. It was so much fun seeing him in this form, so weak, so powerless and so worthless.

"I'm bored," as I sighed, I removed my Flame on the house "You can leave now. I'm bored with you now."

As soon as the man heard me, he ran to the door and ran outside. He thought he was free that was when he was wrong. I appeared in front of him, he stopped but I give him an emotionless look.

"Congratulation, you won," as I keep my bored look and pointed my finger at him "Here's your prize."

Then the boss clinched his chest and fell to the ground in pain. I stood there as bored as ever.

"I remember now…" said the boss as he was slowly dying "They said that if you anger the guardians of this town. You will feel the wrath of the Death Angel, the Murder,…Abyss."

Then he laid their motionless, I was so bored and nothing exciting happen at all.

"Naru, is that you?"

To my surprise, I turned to see the Golden hair that was shining so beautifully in the moonlight and the beautiful Sky Blue eyes that was shadowed by the night.

"Long time no see," as I smiled warmly "Taru, no Giotto."

(Giotto's POV)

As soon as Naru left, I couldn't get rid of this feeling like something bad was about to happen.

"Crap," cursed G "I'm such an idiot! We have to find, Naru and I mean right now!"

"Why," asked Cozarto "Why do we have to find, Naru?"

"Because if she was telling us the truth," said G as he got up "About being Lucifer and Michael, then the person who attacked Franco is in deep trouble."

We began running after Naru.

"Why is he in trouble,G?" as we were running as fast as we could to find Naru "What aren't you telling us?"

"I heard an other rumor about Lucifer and Michael," said G as his face hardened "About them being the Guardians of the town and that if you hurt anyone of their family. You would be punished by the other Guardian of the town. The Death Angel or The Murder, Abyss."

"I heard of Abyss," said Cozarto as his got serious but a bit scared "They say that when you targeted by Abyss. You can't escaped from death at all. If you see those red eyes, then your life ends as you know it. People say that when Abyss appears, for some reason you can't open the doors or windows to escape your house and the next day they would find a body in front of the house that they lived in and a pool of blood in one room. Everyone thinks it's a rumor since nobody ever came back from seeing Abyss."

"Why's that?" as I was curious on why but had this bad feeling.

"Because…," said Cozarto as a sweat dripped down his face "They were all killed."

"We have to split up to find her," said G "If you find her. Don't do anything stupid, got it!"

We all nodded and went our separate ways. Running through the empty street and hearing my feet's echo started to scare me but I had to find Naru. For some reason, I felt like she was carrying a great deal of pain in her heart. I just had to find her and to save her from her pain. I been running for a while but no luck, then I had this feeling that I knew where she was. I began running and followed my feeling. I found a house with all the light off, I was about to go to the door until someone came running out. The person looked about mid-thirty with brown hair and it looked like he was running away from something. Then a person appeared in front of the man.

"Congratulation, you won," said the person in a monotone voice as if he was bored, then he lifted his finger at the man "Here's your prize."

Then the man clinched his chest and fell to the ground in pain. I couldn't move or make any sound. I was really scared at what I was seeing.

"I remember now…" said the man as he was slowly dying "They said that if you anger the guardians of this town. You will feel the wrath of the Death Angel, the Murder,…Abyss."

Then the man began motionless and lifeless. Then person standing in front of the man, just stood there and doing nothing. I finally was able to move again, I slowly moved forward.

"Naru," as I stopped about 5 feet away from the person "Is that you?"

The person turned and to my surprise it was Naru but her eyes weren't the beautiful mysterious Moonlight Yellow. They were red, the same color as blood and she was drenched in blood. She smiled warmly at me but seeing blood on her face, it began to scare me.

"Long time on see," smiled Naru as her smile grew "Taru, no Giotto.

(Author's POV)

Giotto was shocked on seeing Tsuyuuki like this.

"N-Naru," said Giotto "Why did you do this?"

Tsuyuuki smiled and she began twirling.

"Because," said Tsuyuuki "He hurted one of my friends and he needed to be punished. He he~"

Giotto realized that her voice sounded like a little girls and how she was acting.

"W-who are you," asked Giotto as he felt like something was wrong "Where's the real Naru?!"

Tsuyuuki was surprised on what Giotto said and she began to laugh evilly. It sounded so bloodthirsty and demonic, it echoed in the dark cold night. Once she finished Laughing, she turned her attention back at Giotto and smiled evilly.

"To think," said Tsuyuuki as she claps her hands "That you out of everyone, was the first to find out about me. Bravo, Bravo, Giotto."

"What do you mean?" asked Giotto as his body tightened.

"Relax," said Tsuyuuki as she waves her hand "I'm not going to kill you for now but I think I'll introduce myself. I am Naru but not Naru but you can call me, Abyss. Since everyone else does. You can say that I'm Naru's evil side or her demon side."

Giotto couldn't say anything, he was so shocked on what he learned but he had to help her. He had to help his friend.

"Give Naru back," demanded Giotto "Give her back to me."

"Oh, you want her back," asked Tsuyuuki(Abyss) as her eyes widened "Tell me aren't afraid of us after seeing that and all this blood? Or do you want to use us for your own purpose? Tell me what do you really want?"

"I want to help Naru," said Giotto without and hesitation "To help her with her pains and everything."

Then those Bloody Red eyes looked so sad after hearing what Giotto said.

"You can't help us," said Abyss as tears fell down her face "We can be saved. We are too deep in the darkness to be saved but thank you for your warm words."

"I wasn't joking," yelled Giotto as he placed his hand over his heart "I will save her, I'll save both of you from that darkness and from your pain. So place come back with me. G and Cozarto are waiting for us."

Abyss began to cry harder, she smiled at Giotto but it was filled with so much pain.

"Thank you so much Giotto," said Abyss as her feet slowly disappears from the Snow Flame "That's the part we love so much about you. You're so warm and with so much love to give out. Meeting you 6 years ago was the best thing ever for us and seeing you and G again and meeting Cozarto. Thank you and to them as well but this would be the last time we see each other again."

She was gone up to her waist. Giotto ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What do you mean," yelled Giotto as tears fell down his face and holding her tightly "This can't be the last time we see you. You just came back to us, back to me."

Abyss and Tsuyuuki was surprised on what he said. They smiled and held him tight and crying harder than before.

"_Thank you so much Giotto,_" said Abyss/Tsuyuuki "_When we first met you, we never forgot about you and the warmth from you holding my hand and even now. We'll never forget you, any of you. Please take care, Giotto._"

They stepped away from Giotto and she was gone up to her chest.

"_Giotto,_" said Abyss/Tsuyuuki with a bright smile "_I leave this town to you, so please protect it in my place. Please be their beautiful warm sky that we talked about earlier. We'll miss you guys so much. Please tell G and Cozarto that we're sorry and good bye. Well it looks like this is good bye. If fate always it, may we meet again._"

Then her neck was gone.

"I'll never give up searching for you," yelled Giotto "I search for you until you… become my woman!"

Abyss/Tsuyuuki was shocked on what he said but smiled.

"_We'll keep you to that promise,_" said Abyss/Tsuyuuki as they slowly disappear "_We…love you, Giotto._"

Before he could answer, they were gone and gone from his world.

"I love you too," whispered Giotto "Abyss, Naru."

Giotto fell to his knees and began to hit the ground and cried. Then G and Cozarto found Giotto, he began to tell them what happen. They were hurt but not as hurt as Giotto.

"You will find them, Giotto," said Cozarto "And we'll help you."

"No matter what happens," smirked G "We will see them again. Their just like you and you're not easy to get rid of."

Giotto nodded and they began walking back.

"_I will find you,_" thought Giotto "_No matter how long it takes._"


End file.
